Bright Morning
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Kisah EXO saat semua orang tahu kalau couple dalam grup mereka memang real. HunHan in this chap. Mind to RnR?


**..Bright Morning..**

**.**

**..HunHan : My Beloved Hyung..**

Author : K. Yue

Genre : Fluffy, Angst.

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : T (some explicit words)

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Luhan, ia milikku. :P. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Saling menghargai itu indah banget. Damai gitchu~

.

.

.

Saat pagi tiba, burung – burung bercicit bersenandung ria melantunkan lagu yang begitu indah dan memanjakan indera pendengaran. Kepakan sayap mereka yang tidak terdengar terlihat seperti tarian yang mengikuti alunan nada yang indah itu. Mereka berpasang - pasangan keluar dari sarangnya dan bersiap untuk memulai hari ini. Sinar mentari yang begitu cerah di awal musim semi terasa menghangatkan. Angin yang bertiup lembut dari arah selatan menambah suasana menenangkan dipagi hari di dekat perbukitan yang begitu jauh dari pemukiman manusia.

Dua orang manusia yang sama – sama memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat terang masih betah berpelukan. Suara – suara kicauan yang mereka dengar malah membuat keduanya semakin betah untuk diam diposisi mereka yang sekarang. Yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi memeluk namja yang lebih pendek yang membelakangi tubuhnya. Jemari kiri mereka saling bertautan. Cincin cantik yang melingkar di jari manis mereka berdua terlihat berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela mereka yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka sepanjang malam.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, namja yang dibelakang mulai menggerakkan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang sudah sangat terang. Detik berikutnya senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya saat ia melihat benda yang pertama kali ia lihat sejak membuka mata, rambut coklat beraroma bunga yang lembut. Ia pun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menghirup aroma yang ia sukai itu dalam – dalam. Seluruh urat dan darah di tubuhnya seperti mendapatkan energi saat ia mulai mengecupnya perlahan. Lalu ia pun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga bibir tipisnya tidak lagi mengenai helaian rambut, tapi sekarang sudah mengecup daun telinga namja mungil yang berada dalam rengkuhan lengannya yang kokoh. Ia mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut dan menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi orang ini dengan sepenuh jiwa raga. Memperlakukannya seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk menikmatinya. Sedikitpun ia tidak ingin kekasih hatinya mengalami kesakitan, walau mereka tubuh mereka bisa bersatu setelah pasangannya merasakan kesakitan.

"Sehun, my Sehunie,, kamu sudah bangun?"

Namja yang bernama Sehun itu kaget pada awalnya, tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah bangun. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghinggapi perasaannya karena namja itu terbangun akibat ulahnya yang tidak bisa sabar menunggu namja itu membuka mata. Tapi Tuhan, suara berat kekasihnya yang baru bangun tidur yang menyebutkan namanya seperti mantra sihir yang mampu memberinya kekuatan yang lebih untuk tetap mempertahankan namja ini. Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang telah ia rasakan.

"Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?"

"Ne. tapi aku senang. Dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu lebih cepat di dunia nyata dan menyadari kalau kebersamaan kita sekarang bukanlah mimpi."

"Hmmm…." Sehun bergumam perlahan. Hidungnya mulai menyusuri garis leher kekasihnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Namja itu menutup matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Sehun yang mengecup pelipisnya dari belakang.

"Saranghae, Luhan…. Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie," Luhan membalas ucapan cinta tulus Sehun sambil mengeratkan tautan jari mereka berdua. Ia bisa merasakan jarinya yang mungil tenggelam dalam jari – jari besar milik Sehun. Perlahan Luhan memutar tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tatapan mereka yang sarat akan ungkapan cinta yang tak terbatas saling bertautan.

"I Love you, Luhan."

"I Love you too, Sehunnie,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Setiap kali Sehun mendengar jawaban Luhan yang sudah bisa ia duga, ia akan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dibibir pink Luhan.

"Bahasa apapun yang kamu gunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintamu padaku, tidak ada masalah. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kamu memang mencintaiku, Sehunnie."

"Benarkah? Sekalipun aku menggunakan bahasa alien?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bahkan alien yang baru mendarat di bumi pun pasti mengerti kalau hanya kamu yang telah menjadi pengisi hatiku. Hanya satu – satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Sehunnie adalah separuh dari jiwaku dan penopang seluruh hidupku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku seandainya kamu pergi dan meninggalkanku. Menelantarkan perasaanku seperti sepatu tua. Atau kamu tidak ikut denganku berjuang mempertahankan perasaan ini. mungkin aku akan seperti penjelajah yang kehilangan peta, tidak tahu arah dan hanya berputar – putar disuatu tempat. Dan sekarang ini aku begitu bersyukur karena orang yang berada disampingku saat aku tidur dimalam hari adalah orang yang sama dengan yang aku lihat keesokan harinya. Kamu nyata bersamaku, Sehunnie. Tidak akan ada yang menyangkalnya."

"Hmmpfft.." Sehun hampir tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terdengar sedikit puitis. Apalagi saat ia lihat Luhan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa sayang? Minta dicium?"

"Siapa bilang?" suara Luhan sedikit meninggi. Hanya sedikit. Sangat mustahil ia bisa membentak Sehunnya. "Aku hanya kesal kamu menertawakanku. Kalau ingin ciuman darimu, aku tidak usah mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku bisa langsung menempelkan bibirku diatas bibirmu tanpa perlu meminta."

"Seperti… ini?"

Sehun menempelkan bibir mereka untuk beberapa detik dan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"N-ne.. se-perti itu."

Senyuman Sehun semakin mengembang. Ia selalu heran kenapa Luhannya masih tetap gugup walau mereka telah bersama untuk waktu yang lama. "Kalau melihat kelakuanmu, aku tidak yakin kalau usiamu sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau usiaku sudah setua itu? Rasa cintamu makin besar bukan?" Luhan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, seperti hal yang dulu biasa ia lakukan untuk menggoda Sehun yang masih pemalu. Meski sekarang ia yang lebih sering malu karena rayuan Sehun yang selalu menerjangnya.

"Haha! Tentu saja. Semakin lama aku semakin mencintaimu. Tidak ada kata 'pudar' dalam kamus cintaku untuk seorang Luhan. Meski setua apapun aku nanti, walau sepuluh tahun, seribu tahun, atau sepuluh ribu tahun lagi aku tetap akan mencintaimu, Luhan _hyung."_

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Ia selalu terharu dan begitu yakin kalau ucapan Sehun bukanlah sebuah kebohongan atau hanya sekedar kata – kata pemanis ucapan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia meragukan ungkapan cinta namja itu apalagi saat bibir mereka kembali menyatu seperti sekarang. Bibir Sehun yang melumat bibirnya seperti sebuah kebutuhan. Detakan jantungnya terasa lebih hebat daripada dentuman genderang saat festival saat lidah Sehun mulai mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama dalam alunan irama cinta mereka.

"Ngg…hh Sehun..niieeh.."

Luhan mendesah pelan saat Sehun akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia membalas senyuman Sehun yang tengah pengelus tengkuknya. Kini kening mereka salin menempel hingga Luhan bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sehun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dan membiarkan suara burung yang belum berhenti kembali mendominasi.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, _hyung."_

Untuk kali ini Luhan membiarkan setitik air matanya lolos keluar. Bukan hanya karena ia terharu Sehun selalu mengungkapkan cinta dengan caranya yang mendebarkan setiap kali mereka bersama, tapi karena namja itu akhirnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung _setelah sekian lama.

"Sehunnie, kamu… kamu memanggilku, _hyung_?"

"Ne. Aku kembali ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Panggilan yang menutupi panggilan sayangku padamu dihadapan orang lain agar mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan kita ini, _hyung. _Aku tidak ingin memanggilmu seperti itu karena walaupun kamu lebih tua, tapi wajahmu lebih imut. Tubuhmu lebih pendek dan lebih kecil. Tingkahmu juga terlihat seperti remaja. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku ingin memanggilmu, _hyung._"

"Karena.. ini yang terakhir..?" Luhan bertanya dengan takut – takut.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau hubungan kita ini tiada akhir, _hyung? _Kamu pura – pura lupa agar aku 'memasuki' tubuhmu kembali, eoh?" Sehun sengaja bercanda karena ia tidak ingin melihat Luhan kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Air matanya terlalu berharga untuk dikeluarkan.

"Ckckck.. kamu memang mesum." Luhan berdecak pelan.

"Dan kamu mencintaiku yang mesum ini kan?"

Pipi Luhan memerah. "Ne!" Lalu ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Mereka kembali berpelukan erat. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Luhan menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh tanpa mengetahui kalau justru Sehun lah yang menangis dalam diam.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_ku sayang. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Bukankah kita sudah sampai disini? 'Kita' hebat bukan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Hanya kepalanya yang mengangguk perlahan. Genggamannya pada kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Sehun semakin erat. Ia meremasnya untuk menahan luapan emosi yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Kamu harusnya bangga kalau kita ini hampir termasuk dalam pencetak sejarah sepanjang masa. Kita orang – orang hebat. Dan kamu harus tahu _hyung, _kalau orang – orang hebat itu tidak semua orang mengenang kebaikan mereka. Tetap ada juga yang mengenang keburukan atau kesalahan mereka yang tanpa sengaja mereka lakukan. Kita juga seperti itu, _hyung_ku sayang… walau yang mengingat kesalahan kita mungkin lebih banyak, tapi yang mengingat perjuangan kita tetaplah ada. Karena itu jangan bersedih, ne? Karena tidak ada yang menyuruh kita untuk bersedih. Kita harus bahagia. Kita… orang – orang hebat."

"Ne. kau benar. Tapi panggilan _hyung _itu kedengarannya membuatku lebih tua darimu," Luhan sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan tetap tersenyum sampai akhir. Kasihan Sehun berusaha tegar seorang diri padahal sering menangis diam – diam.

"Bukankah kamu memang lebih tua?"

"Hey! Aku cuma lebih tua empat tahun. Jangan membuatku seolah lebih tua berpuluh – puluh tahun darimu! Bahkan saat umurku dua puluhan, aku masih terlihat seperti anak remaja karena keimutan wajahku ini,"

"Usia dua puluhan ya?" Sehun seperti bicara sendiri sambil terus mengelus pungung Luhan. Kali ini tangannya sudah masuk dalam kaos coklat yang dikenakan namjachingunya. "Tidakkah kamu ingin mengenangnya? Kejadian saat usiamu dua puluhan, _hyung_? Bukankah semuanya terjadi dimasa itu?"

Luhan terdiam. Kenangan – kenangan yang tertanam kuat dalam ingatannya seperti terpampang kembali layaknya pemutaran film. Semuanya memang terjadi dimasa itu. Masa bertahun – tahun yang lalu saat sebuah grup EXO asuhan SM Ent. sedang berada dalam posisi puncak ketenaran mereka. Kemanapun mereka pergi, orang – orang yang disebut _fans _akan terus mengelu – elukan nama mereka. Nama mereka diteriakkan, spanduk dan banner ada dimana – mana, kostum yang mereka kenakan jadi _trend,_ tiket konser yang berjumlah puluhan ribu selalu _sold out _dalam hitungan detik dan kehidupan mereka semakin bersinar. Mereka tidak hanya menguasai daratan Asia dan Amerika, tapi Eropa juga mereka taklukkan. Istilah KPOP jadi identik dengan grup EXO. _Viewer_ mereka di _youtube _sama dengan _viewer _Psy yang melegenda itu. Dunia… seperti berada dalam genggaman..EXO, manusia berkekuatan _super power_.

**Luhan** dengan kekuatan _telekinetics, _**Sehun** yang pendiam memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan angin, **Kai **yang begitu pandai menari bisa melakukan perpindahan tempat dalam hitungan detik karena ia menguasai kekuatan _teleportation _yang menakjubkan. **Suho** yang memiliki senyuman manis mendapatkan berkah hingga ia bisa mengendalikan air, **Lay **yang memiliki _dimple _menjerat mampu menyembuhkan orang – orang tanpa menggunakan obat dan **Baekhyun** si _eyeliner boy _bisa mengendalikan cahaya seperti sihir. Jika kekuatan mereka terdengar biasa dan tidak terlalu berbahaya, maka teman – temannya yang lain juga memiliki kekuatan yang tidak kalah dahsyat.

**D.O **yang terkesan kalem bisa saja membuat gempa berkekuatan hebat, **Kris** dan **Chanyeol**, duo tiang listrik nan _sexy _di EXO bisa mengendalikan api. **Chen** yang suka melawak bisa mengendalikan petir, **Tao** si master kungfu bisa menghentikan waktu. Dan yan terakhir, **Xiumin** si namja yang mendapat julukan bak pao akibat ulah Luhan bisa mengendalikan Es hingga orang – orang dibumi mungkin tidak perlu khawatir dengan _global warming _dan tidak perlu takut es dikutub akan mencair karena ada Xiumin yang mampu mengendalikan semuanya.

Namun alangkah sayangnya karena kekuatan mereka semua hanyalah fiktif belaka dan hanya dapat disaksikan di MV – MV mereka yang memukau. Sedangkan kenyataannya mereka tetaplah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan pengertian manusia lainnya. Mereka memiliki rasa cinta, sayang, sakit hati, marah, dan berbagai emosi lainnya. Dan kekuatan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa untuk memperjuangkan kisah cinta mereka.

Sebenarnya semua member EXO tidak jauh berbeda dengan member _boyband _lainnya. Melakukan berbagai gerakan tarian modern, memakai pakaian yang sedang _trend, _konser dari panggung ke panggung, pernah melakukan _lypsinc_ saat bernyanyi, tinggal di _dorm, _memiliki akun social untuk berinteraksi dengan _fans _mereka yang tercinta dan berbagai hal lainnya. Hal yang sedikit berbeda dari grup yang beranggotakan dua belas namja yang ketampanannya diatas rata – rata ini mungkin hanya _fanservice _yang mereka lakukan. _Fanservice _…. _Boy x boy. Fanservice_ yang mereka lakukan untuk memuaskan imajinasi liar _fans _mereka. Mereka begitu menikmatinya dan melakukannya tanpa ada beban hingga suatu hari, tanpa sadar perasaan mereka mulai tumbuh layaknya jamur di musim hujan. Mekar dan merekah seperti bunga dimusim semi. Perasaan yang ternyata bukan hanya sebatas cinta monyet atau cinta main – main, tapi sebuah perasaan cinta yang begitu mendalam telah lahir dan keinginan untuk bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai sampai akhir masa begitu besar hingga akhirnya skandalnya terkuak dan… tentu saja ada pro dan kontra.

**Bright Morning**

**.**

**Flashback**

Semuanya dimulai dari ungkapan cinta Sehun dan Luhan disebuah konser dan badai besar mulai menghantam karir EXO.

.

"Kamu sudah siap… hyung?"

"Ne." Luhan mengangguk sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Sehun tersenyum dan ia meraih bahu Luhan lalu mereka berjalan bersama.

"Cieee,,, HunHan _couple _ni yee. Mesra banget. ChanBaek jadi iri niih,,,," Baekhyun yang membetulkan _mic _nya menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan lewat di depannya.

"Kenapa mesti iri? Kalau hanya untuk memuaskan fans kita tercinta, aku juga bisa memelukmu, Baekhyun," timpal Chanyeol.

"Benar, Baekhyun. Tidak usah iri. Kita semua member EXO adalah teman dan saudara kan?"

"Ngobrolnya sudah selesai? Ayo cepat! Kita harus pergi. Lagu ini adalah lagu terakhir yang akan kita tampilkan malam ini. Baekhyun! Jangan main – main dengan _mic _mu lagi. Dari tadi hanya itu yang kamu lakukan. Chanyeol! Jangan menggaruk pantatmu. Sehun dan Luhan! Kemesraan kalian tidak usah ditunjukkan kalau dibelakang panggung. Kalian cukup melakukannya di depan fans. Mengerti?" Suho mulai meneriaki mereka. Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya. Toh Suho tidak pernah marah betulan. Hanya gertakan sambal. Tapi mereka menurut juga dan berkumpul dengan member yang lain.

Malam ini adalah konser penutupan dari _world tour _mereka yang kedua setelah empat tahun debut. Tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi adalah Tokyo Dome, sebuah stadion besar yang bisa menampung hingga lebih dari seratus ribu penonton. Dan disini, EXO akan menampilkan lagu – lagu mereka yang menjadi racun bagi pendengarnya.

**Bright Morning**

**.**

"Saranghae, Luhannie," Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan saat kekasihnya lewat didepannya. Namun Luhan yang terlalu sibuk melambai pada fans tidak mendengarnya. Ia langsung lewat begitu saja. Sehun yang kesal mulai menghentakkan kakinya.

Grep. Sebuah tangan besar mendarat dipunggungnya. Saat menoleh, wajah Chanyeol yang nyengir terpampang tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Aku tahu kamu kesal. Tapi jangan sekarang ya, magnae?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Kenapa perkataan Chanyeol seolah tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya?

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Apa Sehun pikir tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau hubungannya dengan Luhan bukan hanya sebatas rekan atau teman, tapi juga hubungan kekasih? Aissh.. selama ini mereka hanya diam dan pura – pura tidak tahu.

"Begini Sehun,," Chanyeol sudah hampir bicara kalau teriakan fans yang memekakkan telinga meneriakkan namanya dan Sehun.

"ChanHun ChanHun Chanhun! Kyaaa….. Aku suka _couple _yang ini. Kyaaa…. ChanHun mesra sekali.. kya kya kyaa….."

"Kau dengar ini, magnae? Ayo kita lakukan!"

Sehun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol lansung mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan mereka pun berpelukan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pura – pura memasang tampang cemburu dan teriakan fans yang jadi _shipper _semakin menjadi.

"Chanbaek Berjaya! Chanyeol! Lepaskan Sehun!"

"Luhan! Suamimu selingkuh!"

"Baekhyuuuun~ cepat ambil kembali Chanyeol milikmu!"

"Chanyeol, kau keterlaluan.."

"ChanHun.. ini _couple _yang manis,"

Semua member EXO yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis. Walau pemikiran fans mereka sedikit gila, tapi kalau menyenangkan hati mereka apapun akan dilakukan. Bukankah member grup senior mereka yang hebat itu, Super Junior juga melakukannya? Mereka bahkan melakukan adegan _kissing_ di panggung. Jadi kalau yang dilakukan EXO hanya sebatas pelukan dan sedikit _skinsip_ lainnya sih, masih tidak seberapa.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, konser pun berakhir. Semua member EXO berbaris memanjang sambil berpegangan tangan. Suho dan Kris sebagai _leader _sudah menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih mereka yang begitu besar pada fans mereka yang sudah mendukung mereka sampai sejauh ini. Mereka pun membungkuk selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik dihadapan fans mereka yang ada didepan lebih dari seratus ribu orang. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berdiri dan melambaipada fans. Kai yang sudah memiliki abs yang sexy, melepas kaos bergambar loo EXO yang ia kenakan dan melemparkannya pada kerumunan penonton. Suho melempar boneka yang ia dapat dipangung dan member lainnya begitu sibuk.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun, ia masih kesal karena Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia pun mengambil _mic _yang dipegang Suho dan mulai berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"MY LUHANNIEEE, XIAO LUUUU…. SAARANGHAAAAEEEE…..!"

_Oh shit! _Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan si Sehun bodoh itu? Bukankah hal yang seperti itu tidak ada dalam daftar hal yang harus mereka lakukan selama konser? Luhan juga, kenapa wajahnya panik begitu? Arrgghhhh… bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kalau sebelumnya Sehun mengatakan ia mencintai Luhan diacara televise beberapa bulan sejak debut, ia masih bisa meloncat kegirangan di dorm mereka. Tapi sekarang, dihadapan para penonton ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia membalas ucapan cinta Sehun? Atau hanya berpura – pura tersenyum? Seandainya ia dan Sehun memang bukan sepasang kekasih dan hanya bohongan ia bisa saja mengatakan 'nado saranghae, Sehunnie' tanpa merasa ada beban. Tapi ini..

Cubitan kecil di lengan kirinya membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata itu Kris.

"Katakan apa yang perlu kamu katakan, dan jangan mengecewakan adikmu tersayang itu,," Ujar Kris dengan pelan sambil berlalu. Luhan menelan ludah. Jadi.. Kris sudah tahu?

Perlahan, Luhan mengangkat _mic _nya. Meski ada begitu banyak orang disini, semuanya terlihat kabur, bahkan suara teriakan yang bisa memekakkan telinga tak sedikitpun bisa ia dengar, rasanya hening dan yang bisa ia dengar hanya debaran jantungnya yang mulai berpacu. Tatapannya hanya terpaut pada Sehun yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Begitu fokus pada orang yang ia cintai. Mata Sehun,,, siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa memungkiri kalau dimatanya tersirat ungkapan cinta yan begitu dalam. Rasa cinta yang tanpa syarat dan mungkin tidak kalah besar dengan rasa cinta _Romeo _pada _Juliet_ dalam karangan Shakespeare.

"Nado saranghae, Sehun. Jeongmal jeongmal saranghae!"

Luhan berkata dengan pasti dan ia bahagia. Ia telah mengungkapkannya dihadapan begitu banyak orang dan mereka semua akan menjadi saksi kalau HunHan bukanlah hanya pasangan imajinasi saja, tapi mereka memang _real. _Saling mencintai dan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tubuhnya seperti digerakkan oleh benda asing dan ia berjalan kearah Sehun. Entah kenapa saat ini ia begitu menginginkan Sehun. Ingin merasakan dekapan namja itu. Merasakan manis bibirnya. Merasakan hangat kulitnya dan ingin mendengar bisikan cintanya yang memabukkan.

Jika Luhan berjalan dengan pelan seperti robot dan pandangan yang tetap terpaut pada Sehun, maka lain halnya dengan magnae tamvan itu. Ia berlari seolah Luhan hendak pergi meningalkannya. Rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol yang berusaha menahannya ia tepis dengan kasar. Teriakan Suho pun ia abaikan. Tatapan D.O yang seolah berkata _jangan lakukan hal yang aneh, Sehun, _tidak ia pedulikan. Isi kepalanya sekarang hanya ada Luhan. Luhan yang begitu ia cintai walau cintanya mungkin salah, tapi setidaknya benar untuk mereka berdua.

Grep.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat seperti ia takut akan ada yang mengambil namja itu darinya. Member lainnya berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian fans mereka dengan melakukan berbagai tingkah konyol, namun gagal. Semua pasang mata justru terpaku pada Luhan yang sekarang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis, hyung. Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kita hanya saling mencintai. Benarkan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memegang tangan Sehun yang menempel di pipinya. Perlahan, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan Luhan pun menutup matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Sehun mendarat diatas bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan begitu lembut. Ia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk kedalam ronga mulutnya dan mengeksplor semua isinya. Saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Sehun mereka langsung menyatu dalam tarian cinta.

Ribuan _blitz_ kamera mengabadikan momen indah ini. Teriakan yang menggila kembali memenuhi tempat konser mereka saat tangan Sehun bahkan sudah menyusup kedalam kaos Luhan dan mengelus punggung keksihnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan Luhan yang berada ditengkuk Sehun mendorong kepala namja itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk menemukan posisi yang tepat dan mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang lama.

Saat itu, saat Sehun dan Luhan tengah tenggelam dalam ciuman manis mereka, member lainnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suho bahkan merasakan lututnya gemetaran dan mungkin saja akan terjatuh kalau Kai tidak menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya. Tao membuang pandangannya dan Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tapi tidak seorangpun yang berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka semua tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh pasangan itu. Sebesar apa penderitaan mereka karena cinta yang salah. Seberat apa penanggungan mereka karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk pacaran selama dalam masa kontrak.

Andai tidak butuh oksigen, Sehun yakin ia tidak akan melepaskan bibir Luhan. Ia pun mengusap aliran saliva yang ada disudut bibir Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Saranghae, Xiao Lu. Akhirnya dunia tahu kalau aku memang mencintaimu."

"Nado Saranghae, Sehunnie. Biarkan dunia tahu kalau kita memang saling mencintai."

Dan saat itu, teriakan kembali menggema untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sehun dan Luhan pun berputar menuju belakang panggung sambil berpegangan tangan dan meninggalkan fans mereka masih setia berteriak dibelakang.

"HunHan! HunHan! HunHan!"

"HunHan berciumaaaaaaaaaaaaannn. OH GOD."

"Kyaa…. Ciuman yang HOT. HunHaaannn!"

**Bright Morning**

**.**

Luhan meringis dalam kamarnya saat Kyungsoo mengusap memar dipipinya dengan air es. Setelah insiden ditempat konser tadi, Sehun dan Luhan memang mendapat amukan dari banyak pihak dan sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah awal, toh ternyata tidak sedikit yang mendukung cintanya pada Sehun. Apalagi para remaja begitu antusias dan memberikan semangat pada mereka. Akhirnya agensi mereka pun membenarkan hubungan terlarang yang tengah mereka jalin. Kaum _gay _diseluruh dunia begitu mendukung dan fans mereka malah bertambah. Penjualan album mereka tidak merosot seperti yang diperkirakan. Dan akhirnya, dengan segenap kekuatan yang mereka miliki mereka pun memutuskan untuk melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis di _South Korea._

Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai diasingkan oleh masyarakat. Mereka dianggap menyebarkan virus yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada virus penyakit. Fans mereka hanyalah sebagian kecil dari seluruh masyarakat. Puncaknya, saat sebuah oranganisasi besar Anti Gay yang memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkan kalau semua _couple _yang ada di EXO ternyata real. SEMUANYA! Mana ada grup yang seluruh isinya adalah pecinta sesama jenis? Namun anehnya, wartawan dan media social lainnya tidak ada yang membahas masalah ini. Ternyata semua ulah organisasi itu. Merekalah yang mengontrol semuanya.

EXO diberi dua pilihan, meninggalkan pasangannya dan hidup normal lalu mereka bisa tetap berkarir seperti sekarang atau mereka tetap bersama dengan pasangannya tapi mereka harus pergi sejauh mungkin dan tidak pernah kembali ketempat mereka yang sekarang.

Sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Tapi mereka tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskannya. Dengan pasti, mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan karir yang begitu cemerlang dengan segala kemewahan selebritis dan hidup didaerah terpencil. Uang yang mereka miliki digunakan untuk membangun rumah dan membuka ladang, layaknya orang desa pada umumnya. Menggunakan pembangkit listrik sendiri dan alat pemancar signal sendiri. Dan semuanya berkat bantuan appa Suho yang begitu menyayangi anaknya dan sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya.

Lalu, merekapun hidup disana selama bertahun – tahun. Media massa hanya menceritakan kalau EXO menghilang karena sedang 'istirahat'. Fans sama sekali tidak curiga. Bukankah diawal debut, mereka juga sangat lama _comeback?_ Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tapi, sehebat apapun mereka menyembunyikan kenyataan, namun akhirnya ketahuan juga. Saat seluruh dunia mengetahui kalau EXO adalah grup _gay, _rasa cinta berubah menjadi benci. Kata pujian berubah menjadi makian. Orang – orang yang membela mereka hanya sedikit dan akhirnya mereka benar – benar tersingkirkan seperti sepatu tua. Tidak ada pembelaan, mereka muncul sekali dan mengakui kalau semuanya memang benar. Mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai sesama member. Dan agensi mereka pun mulai lepas tangan dan memutuskan kontrak. Kini mereka bebas dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan orang – orang.

Untuk beberapa waktu, internet dipenuhi oleh komentar tentang mereka. Tentang keberanian mereka mengakui hubungan terlarang dan begitu kuat mempertahankan cinta yang mereka miliki. Tapi yang menghina tentu jauh lebih banyak.

"HunHan.. dari awal aku memang merasa kalau mereka _real_.. semoga cinta mereka abadi selamanya.."

"SuLay? Lay memang tidak salah memilih pendamping hidup. ^^. Suho pria yang baik."

"Dimanapun kalian berada, kami tetap akan mendukung kalian, EXO. We Are One!"

"SHIT! Mereka makhluk yang menakutkan. GAY SIALAN!"

"LEBIH BAIK MEREKA MATI SAJA! ANDAI ADA YANG MELENYAPKAN MEREKA DARI MUKA BUMI, AKU AKAN SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH!"

"GAY = MATI"

"MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"

"FCK YOU! MENJIJIKKAN!"

"MEREKA LEBIH JOROK DARIPADA KOTORAN!"

Dan telinga member EXO sudah kebal mendengarnya dan mata mereka seolah buta saat membaca komentar pedas yang ditujukan pada mereka semua.

Sesekali mereka menonton mv mereka bersama – sama dan menertawakan keanehan yang mereka temui. Seperti fans yang mendapatkan gambar Kai dan Sehun yang sedang mengupil. Atau wajah Suho yang terlihat aneh saat ia menyanyikan lagu bernada sedih dan berbagai hal lainnya. Semua memori indah saat berada dipuncak tetap tersimpan dalam hati, disetiap inci tubuh dan setiap tetes darah tetap akan mengingat semuanya.

**Bright Morning**

**.**

"Sehun, kau curang!" ujar Kris disuatu sore yang berawan. Mereka baru selesai menanam sawi seperti perintah Kyungsoo, si koki bersuara hebat, dulunya.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan omelan Kris dan melanjutkan acaranya meminum air mineral yang tadi siang diantarkan Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia bicara. Sedikit kasihan kalau mengabaikan si Kris.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Masa kita sama – sama bekerja diluar dan dibawah terik matahari tapi kulitmu tetap terang seperti itu? Sedangkan aku sudah berubah warna begini."

Kai cekikikan dan Suho menahan tawa.

"Baguslah Kris. Berarti nanti si item Kkamjong jadi memiliki teman," Xiumin menimpali dan Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Aish!" Kris pura – pura kesal. Dan Sehun menatap lurus kedepan. Memandangi lahan yang baru saja selesai mereka kerjakan.

"Jangan mengeluh, hyung. Kamu tetap tamvan, percayalah padaku. Kamu kan tinggal mengoleskan berbagai krim diwajahmu seperti yang sering kamu lakukan selama ini."

Kris tertawa hambar. "Jangan bicara seolah aku ini masih seorang artis yang dipuja – puja. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu serius."

"Bercandamu memang tidak pernah lucu, hyung."

"Dan kamu tetap berekspresi datar kalau tanpa ada Luhan disampingmu."

"Itu karena aku mencintainya."

"Benar, kamu mencintainya. Kita semua disini karena rasa cinta yan terlalu kuat. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja? Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka khawatir kalau kita terlambat." Kris langsung berdiri diikuti kelima namja lainnya. Meski sekarang hidup mereka begitu sederhana dan berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya, tapi mereka bahagia karena bisa hidup bersama dengan kekasihnya masing – masing tanpa ada tekanan dari siapapun.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah yang jadi istana baginya, Sehun membayangkan Luhan yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat. Rumah manis mereka pasti sudah dipenuhi aroma masakan yang mengundang selera karena keenam namja lainnya pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan dan malam nanti mereka akan makan bersama sambil diiringi berbagai canda dan lelucon yang tidak jarang membuatnya tersedak, lalu Luhan akan mengelap bibirnya. Siulan dan teriakan akan memenuhi seisi rumah. Benar – benar kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Sehun sangat ingin agar mereka bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Namun apa yang didapat Sehun ternyata malah jauh berbeda dari bayangannya. Saat mereka tiba dirumah, tidak ada pemandangan ceria. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Luhan yang sedang menangis dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mereka semua bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menangis, eoh?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi ia menunjuk kertas yang ada diatas meja dengan dagunya. Sehun pun meraihnya dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat ia membaca tiap kata yang terpampang disana. Kris mengambilnya dari genggamannya dan mereka semua kaget bukan kepalang.

"Apa – apaan ini? Sampai kapan mereka ingin menyiksa kita? Bukankah kita sudah menjauh dan tidak berhubungan sedikitpun dengan orang luar?! Kita salah apaa?!" Sehun mulai berteriak.

"Tenang, Sehun,,,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau mereka ingin melakukan hal yang sejahat itu? Setelah menyingkirkan kita seperti sampah, sekarang mereka ingin melenyapkan kita seperti virus penyakit yang berbahaya? Perasaan kita tidak salah kan, hyung? Apa kita salah karena mencintai oran yang kita pilih?! Kita tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Aku tahu tapi…"

"Jangan pura – pura tenang, Suho hyung. Hidup kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi! KENAPA MENYURUHKU UNTUK TENAAAANGG?"

Luhan melepaskan Baekhyun dan kini ia berdiri memeluk Sehun. Ia benar – benar tidak ingin kehilangan namja ini. lebih baik berpisah dengan nyawanya daripada berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Silakan kalian pilih, tinggalkan pasangan _gay_-mu dan kembalilah normal atau kami akan menghancurkan tempat tinggal kalian. Kami memberi waktu tiga hari untuk mempertimbangkannya. Virus menakutkan sudah selayaknya dimusnahkan dari muka bumi." D.O membaca sedikit dari isi surat yang mereka temukan tadi sore tepat di depan pintu. Sekarang mereka sudah hilang harapan. Daripada berpisah, mereka semua lebih memilih mati.

Biarkan saja mereka menjatuhkan bom atau apa pun itu. Selama mereka bersama, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, sekalipun kematian.

"Kalau mereka memang ingin melenyapkan kita semua, biarkan saja. Di dunia yang lain, atau dikehidupan selanjutnya kita pasti akan bersama. Percayalah pada rasa cinta yang kita miliki,"

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Suho. Sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang telah mereka alami. Kalau memang saatnya harus berpisah dengan dunia yang tidak menerima keberadaan mereka, mereka semua sudah siap.

**End of Flashback**

**Bright Morning**

**.**

"Apa kamu mendengarnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan saat ia mendengar suara berisik seperti suara helikopter begitu dekat dengan rumah mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apapun selain suaramu, Xiao Lu."

"Tapi…"

"Abaikan saja, okey?"

"Baiklah.." Luhan pun mengalah. Lalu ia duduk diikuti oleh Sehun. Ia benar – benar yakin kalau orang – orang yang merasa dirinya suci itu akan menjatuhkan bom, atau granat atau bazooka keatas rumah mereka sebentar lagi karena mereka menolak untuk berpisah.

"Jangan takut, Xiao Lu. Aku selalu bersamamu, sampai kapanpun. Seribu tahun lagi, sejuta tahun lagi kalau terlahir kembali kita pasti akan bersama. Kamu percaya kan, sayangku?" Sehun bertanya sambil merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku percaya, Sehunnie. Aku selalu percaya dengan semua ungkapan cinta yang kamu ucapkan padaku."

Sehun menampilkan senyumannya, senyuman termanis yang miliki hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit saat ia melakukannya. Giginya yang rapi terlihat sedikit. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menyingkirkan sedikit poni Sehun hingga wajah namja yang ia cintai itu terpampang dengan jelas.

"Saranghae, Sehunnie…"

"Nado saranghae, Luhan.

Dan saat itu, saat ungkapan cinta keluar dari bibir mereka berdua, suara dentuman yang begitu besar terdengar diseluruh bukit tempat mereka berada. Burung – burung beterbangan meninggalkan sarang karena terkejut dengan suara yang begitu besar dan menakutkan. Binatang liar yang hidup dialam bebas berlari menjauh untuk menyelamatkan diri saat melihat kobaran api yang sangat besar. Asap hitam mengepul hebat diudara.

"Omma, itu asap apa?" seorang anak kecil yang tinggal dipedesaan dekat hutan bertanya pada ommanya sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Ommanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mungkin orang jahat sedang membakar hutan. Sudah, jangan hiraukan dan cepatlah berangkat sekolah."

"Baik, omma. ^^" Anak itupun berlari kencang dan mengabaikan asap hitam yang mengepul hebat dibelakangnya.

.

.

Begitulah, EXO benar – benar terlupakan. Hilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Seperti malam yang lenyap saat siang telah tiba. Bahkan asap yang berasal dari kobaran api yang membakar tubuh mereka pun diabaikan. EXO, grup yang begitu terkenal didunia karena ketampanan dan kemampuan mereka berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan. Tidak seorangpun yang menduga kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Mereka adalah orang – orang hebat dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah mereka saat berada di depan fans. Orang – orang baik yang tidak lupa berbagi dengan orang yang kesusahan. Orang – orang yang seharusnya dikenang karena lagu – lagu mereka yang dahsyat. Tapi karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pantas disebut kesalahan, karena mereka mencintai orang yang salah, mereka harus menanggung semuanya, kebencian dari orang yang dulunya mencintai mereka. Kebencian yang begitu besar hingga mereka tidak lagi diperlakukan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Tapi, Tuhan pasti masih mendengar ungkapan cinta paling tulus yang mereka ucapkan dengan suara pelan dan tenggelam dalam suara bom yang menghantam rumah mereka dipagi hari yang cerah di pertengahan musim panas, sepuluh tahun sejak mereka debut.

**Bright Morning**

**_HunHan : My Beloved Hyung_**

**..END..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh? Gaje? Mian.  
.**

**.**

**.**

Yeey! Bagaimana readers? Maaf kalau ceritanya ga seberapa. Dan Maaf juga kalau isinya sangat menyinggung. Tapi ini hanya fiksi, teman. ^^. Bersikaplah dewasa dan jangan nge-bash, okay?

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah FanArt HunHan yang berpelukan dipagi hari. ^^

Chapter ini adalah HunHan. Aku berencana untuk membuat chapter lain, dengan couple EXO sebagai pameran utamanya. Tergantung respon readers. Jadi untuk selanjutnya Kiela ingin membuat polling.

**Untuk chapter dua, silakan pilih, ChanBaek atau KaiD.O?**

Latar belakang ceritanya tetap sama, EXO yang meninggalkan karir mereka demi bersama dengan pasangannya. Tapi tentu saja tiap couple memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda, kan? *wink

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
